Ombres
by Yunaeris
Summary: Autour de lui, les ombres s'animaient, glissaient, fusionnaient en une masse indistincte, au sein de laquelle il errait. En recherchant sans répit son ami, il croisa parmi les ombres une âme et un visage, à l'aura familière... - UA, très léger RikuRoku.


**Disclaimer** **: Kingdom Hearts est à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Pairings** **: très léger RikuRoku, avec un peu de Soriku (ou l'inverse), si vous voulez le voir comme ça.**

 **En cas de reviews de personnes non inscrites sur le site, j'y répondrai à la fin de mon profil.**

* * *

 **Ombres**

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Le ciel gris pleurait sur la masse de visages anonymes qui s'animaient, fusionnaient en un brouillard indistinct. L'eau sale ruisselait sur les visages, les pans des manteaux, crépitait sur la toile des parapluies ou le goudron, et s'écoulait en petits ruisseaux entre les pieds des gens pour rejoindre l'ouverture d'égout la plus proche. Des milliers de chaussures trempées pataugeaient dans l'eau, entre les hauts murs sombres des immeubles aveugles. La chaussée détonait d'interpellations bruyantes, de bruits de klaxon, tandis que véhicules de tous gabarits se succédaient sans aucune sympathie pour les piétons qui se frayaient difficilement un chemin le long de l'avenue. Une odeur putride s'échappait du caniveau et des bouches d'égout.

C'était cela. C'était son monde.

Cette ville, qui lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Recherchant son passé, il ne pouvait qu'avancer, un visage parmi tant d'autres, perdu dans la foule bruyante, recherchant en vain un autre visage, un trait familier sur les faces moroses qu'il croisait.

Il appartenait à la foule. Elle l'engloutissait dès qu'il faisait un pas tel un dragon vorace, elle l'agrippait de toutes parts. Il fusionnait avec les manteaux sombres et les visages fermés de tous ces inconnus à jamais anonymes dont il n'attrapait que rarement le regard. Les mains dissimulées dans les poches de son blouson, la capuche rabattue sur la tête, le regard résolument tourné vers le sol, les cheveux dans les yeux, il avançait obstinément, sans céder au désir de la foule de le faire disparaître en son sein, d'effacer son identité et de le changer en un reflet d'humanité. Il avait une tâche à faire avant de disparaître, quitte à marcher dans le brouillard humain, au milieu de la pluie et de la sueur, des joies et des peines communes à tous. Il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

Riku avait longtemps marché. En fin de compte, cette rue, peut-être l'avait-il déjà parcourue. Peut-être avait-il déjà croisé ces passants. Peut-être devrait-il faire plus attention à ses environs, à ses habitants, même s'ils n'étaient pas Sora. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, crépitant furieusement sur ses épaules. Il s'abrita sous le porche d'un restaurant, et en fut délogé par un serveur mécontent.

Il reprit son chemin, louvoyant silencieusement entre les ombres humaines, prenant garde à ne pas s'approcher de la route dont les voitures aveugles fusaient dans la pénombre et dont il connaissait à présent l'envie de sang. Il lui semblait que ses chaussures commençaient à s'émietter, usées pour avoir tant marché. Depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu avait-il commencé ? Des mois, sans doute. Peut-être un an à présent. Il n'avait pas compté. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la date du jour présent, encore moins de celui où Sora avait disparu. Mais il se souvenait que c'était une fin d'été.

Depuis, il avait arpenté cette ville et ses environs, et d'autres villes aussi, de long en large. Il avait arpenté des rues, des ruelles, des boulevards, des avenues, des places, des boutiques, des supermarchés, des gares, restaurants, cinémas, théâtres, parcs, parkings, bibliothèques, librairies, marchés, et de tous ces lieux, jamais il n'avait été chanceux. Il ne perdait pas espoir, cependant : un jour, il le retrouvera, il le savait.

Ses pensées s'étaient évadées depuis bien longtemps. Il était plus juste de dire qu'elles s'étaient éteintes. Ses yeux morts fixaient le sol ou surprenaient parfois un visage, un regard, une expression particulière, vite effacé et englouti dans la foule. Seuls ses pieds s'animaient, comme dotés d'une volonté propre. Il s'était promis qu'il le retrouvera.

Entre ses mèches mouillées, il scrutait la foule.

Une femme aux cheveux longs se tenait sous l'abri de bus, tapotant frénétiquement sur son téléphone. Une fillette jouait avec son chien, pataugeant dans une flaque, sans se préoccuper de la pluie cinglante. Un vieil homme hésitait devant l'entrée d'un immeuble. Un homme mendiait, assis sur les marches d'un bâtiment administratif. Et autour de Riku, les inconnus se pressaient, se bousculaient, se glissaient entre deux mouvements de foule pour rejoindre leur futur et une destination inconnue. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne ne faisait attention à quiconque.

Il crut saisir un sourire radieux au sein de cette masse humaine, un rayon de soleil tentant de percer l'obscurité puante. Il s'en détourna cependant. Ce n'était pas le sourire de Sora, mais celui d'une jeune fille et Kairi avait souri aussi en traversant cette rue pour venir à leur rencontre. Elle ne les avait jamais rejoints.

Ses pieds fatiguaient d'avoir tant marché. Il avait faim, il avait soif, et il voulait prendre une douche et dormir. Un fumet alléchant lui fit tourner la tête : sur sa gauche s'ouvrait l'entrée chaleureuse et illuminée d'une petite boulangerie d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de pain et de brioche. Il se rapprocha sans s'en apercevoir, comme hypnotisé par la promesse d'un repas chaud.

La petite boulangerie était presque vide. Quelques enfants se pressaient devant le présentoir d'éclairs au chocolat, tandis que leur mère réglait l'addition. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de pâtisseries, trop sucrées à son goût, mais cette pensée l'atteignit à peine, refoulée par son estomac qui criait famine. Cela dit, songea-t-il encore, nostalgique, son regard revenant sur les éclairs, Sora les avait toujours adorés. C'était une de ses petits passe-temps, s'aventurer dans l'ombre des boulangeries. Il se souvenait parfaitement, trop à son goût, de ces après-midi où Sora le traînait dans la petite pâtisserie au coin de leur rue, avant de passer une demi-heure à explorer les trois vitrines de la boutique sous son regard blasé, ses yeux gourmands examinant chaque gâteau.

Un sourire ingénu naquit sur ses lèvres. La lueur chaude de la boulangerie se reflétait dans ses yeux et dans les souvenirs des jours heureux qu'ils renfermaient. Il aimait secrètement ces souvenirs, un refuge salvateur dans cette ville meurtrière qui lui avait pris ses deux amis. Un refuge temporaire, malheureusement. Bientôt, il serait contraint de revenir dans la réalité, la réalité où se trouvaient ses espoirs de revoir un jour Sora. Celui-ci l'avait bien compris, d'ailleurs. Il avait su renoncer au doux sanctuaire de souvenirs nostalgiques, d'un trio heureux au cœur du monde, au bord de la mer sous le soleil couchant, sanctuaire dans lequel il s'était longtemps barricadé, au profit de ses espoirs de revoir un jour Kairi. Il avait agi, pour elle; maintenant, au tour de Riku d'agir. Il devait le retrouver.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les éclairs au chocolat et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en détacher. Ces souvenirs étaient dangereux, trop dangereux, il le savait. Ils pouvaient le piéger, détruire sa détermination, effacer ses espoirs. Et dans la lumière douce des jours heureux se cachait l'ombre de souvenirs funestes. Comme pour ces pâtisseries, qui incarnaient pour lui ces après-midi d'hiver et ces soirées d'été en compagnie de Sora, mais aussi ce jour funeste, quand il était sorti de leur pâtisserie pour la dernière fois, seul, un carton d'éclairs au chocolat sous le bras, sous un ciel lourd de nuages sombres qui menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

La pâtissière avait été fort aimable. Elle les connaissait, lui, Sora, et Kairi aussi. Elle était au courant de « l'accident », comme disaient les journaux dans un coin de la page des faits divers. Elle lui avait offert un éclair supplémentaire.

En s'éclipsant, Riku avait levé ses yeux vers le ciel, comme à la recherche d'un signe quelconque promettant une accalmie. Mais comme à présent, le ciel ne se laissait pas entrevoir, recouvert de cette épaisse masse noire cotonneuse. Ses espoirs n'atteignaient pas les cieux et il s'était senti plus seul que jamais. Seul dans les rues assombries, il avait apporté ses pâtisseries à Sora, espérant lui offrir un maigre réconfort.

Il avait trouvé Sora comme il l'avait laissé les jours précédents, recroquevillé au bout de son lit, dans sa chambre étouffante, les yeux dans le vide. Ses vêtements chiffonnés, qu'il n'avait pas changés depuis des jours, sentaient mauvais. A son entrée, il avait levé des yeux soulignés de cernes violacées vers lui, lui jetant un regard vide entre ses mèches grasses.

Il n'avait pas touché à ses éclairs : le lendemain, le paquet, même pas ouvert, traînait sur le lit vide.

Il lui avait dit qu'il partait rejoindre Kairi. Riku n'avait rien dit, et le lendemain, Sora avait disparu pour toujours.

Riku recula d'un pas, échappant à la chaleur lumineuse de la boulangerie. Il ne pouvait se laisser abattre par ces souvenirs. Il devait avancer. Il avait encore une mission. Essuyant machinalement la larme unique qui roulait sur sa joue, il se détourna, prêt à se laisser à nouveau engloutir par la foule, prêt à reprendre sa route. Ce faisant, il bouscula brutalement quelqu'un. Repoussé violemment par un mouvement contraire de la foule, il échoua contre le mur sale qui bordait le trottoir. Son vis-à-vis avait été moins chanceux, s'effondrant à plat ventre dans l'eau poussiéreuse, entre les pieds des passants. Son sac lui avait échappé des mains, déversant son contenu aux pieds de Riku.

Avec un soupir, ce dernier se baissa pour aider l'inconnu dont il ne voulait même pas voir le visage puisque de toute évidence, ce n'était pas Sora. Sora n'aurait jamais acheté de haricots en boîte.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il en fourrant pêle-mêle les boîtes de conserve dans le sac en plastique.

Une paire de mains, plus fines que les siennes mais indubitablement masculines, entra dans son champ de vision pour l'aider à la tâche. Riku s'empara de la dernière boîte en plastique et fronça les sourcils. De la glace ? Était-ce un temps à manger des glaces ? A l'eau de mer, de plus. Il ne savait même pas que ce parfum existait.

Une main impatiente, émergeant d'une manteau de pluie noir, se tendit vers lui pour récupérer son bien. Il leva les yeux et se figea.

Dans les profondeurs de la capuche luisante d'eau de pluie, les yeux bleus de Sora le fixaient avec calme.

Le jeune homme demeura quelques instants paralysé. S'il avait été du genre à exprimer plus ouvertement sa surprise, sans doute sa mâchoire se serait-elle décrochée. Sora le fixait sans un mot à moins d'un mètre de lui, tous deux agenouillés au milieu de la foule, entre les pieds impatients des passants anonymes, sous la pluie cinglante. Mais il ne prêtait aucune attention à la boue qui maculait son pantalon, à la pluie qui envahissait sa veste, les yeux fixés sur les deux orbes bleus de celui qu'il avait tant cherché. Inconsciemment, il avança la main.

« Sora ? » murmura-t-il.

Ou alors le pensa-t-il seulement car « Sora » ne répondit pas. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il tendit la main et arracha presque violemment le paquet de glace, le fourrant d'un geste impatient dans son sac en plastique.

« Pardon, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire », lança-t-il sans aménité.

Sa voix fut comme un choc pour Riku. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sora. Et son ami ne lui aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

L'étranger, dont il distinguait à présent les mèches blondes détrempées qui pointaient hors de sa capuche, le fixa avec une moue désapprobatrice, légèrement hautaine, avant de se relever, faisant mine de le contourner.

« A-Attends ! »

Riku se releva sans attendre et agrippa la manche ruisselante de l'étranger, lui faisant face.

« Tu n'es pas... Qui es-tu ? »

Ce n'était pas Sora, il en était certain. Pourtant...

L'inconnu se dégagea d'un geste agacé.

« De quel droit tu me tutoies ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te connais pas. »

Pris au dépourvu, Riku essuya l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Autour d'eux, la puanteur et le brouhaha de la foule semblaient s'être apaisés, comme s'ils étaient isolés dans une bulle, à l'abri du monde. Les ombres de la cohue glissaient autour d'eux sans leur prêter attention.

« Excuse-moi », se reprit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Il omit de le vouvoyer, songeant qu'il serait étrange de vouvoyer un garçon qui ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que lui. De plus, l'autre s'était permis de le tutoyer. « Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un que je connais. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

Cela allait au-delà de la ressemblance physique. Certes, l'étranger avait la même stature que son ami disparu, un visage légèrement familier et ses yeux étaient en tous points ceux de Sora, mais la ressemblance physique s'arrêtait là. Son regard était voilé d'hostilité, sa voix différente. Il avait la stature moyenne d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, c'était tout. Cependant, il dégageait quelque chose, une _aura_ aurait dit Kairi, qui avait sur lui le même effet que celle de Sora. Elle l'attirait, et bien qu'il ait parfaitement conscience que l'individu en face de lui n'était pas Sora, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'image de ce dernier se superposer sur la silhouette de l'étranger. Il s'en sentit presque déçu. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, l'avoir retrouvé.

Voyant que l'autre le regardait avec méfiance, il crut bon d'ajouter :

« Je m'appelle Riku. »

L'inconnu le dévisagea sans changer d'expression, puis haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« ...Roxas. »

 _Roxas..._ ce n'était pas si différent de Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Pratiquement les mêmes lettres... Mais ce n'était pas Sora. Comme c'était frustrant... Arpenter ce sol pendant des mois, penser toucher au but, pour ne découvrir que cet individu intriguant, qui n'était même pas Sora mais qui lui ressemblait.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, reprit-il encore. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un... ami à moi. »

Roxas se détendit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas été très poli non plus. »

Riku le considéra. Il ressentait Sora en ce moment même, près de lui, si proche mais invisible. Qui était ce garçon ? Il se sentait comme attiré, fasciné par cette ressemblance, et apaisé comme en présence de son ami, bien que son instinct lui criaient faiblement de se méfier. Ce n'était _pas_ Sora. Et pourtant...

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« Je cherche mon ami. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu as les mêmes yeux.

-Hein ? »

La méfiance était revenue sur le visage du jeune garçon.

« Excuse-moi, tu n'es pas une sorte de détraqué, j'espère ? »

Pris par surprise, Riku le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit, je cherche simplement quelqu'un. Je me demandais si tu le connaissais. »

En quoi leur similitude pourrait signifier que Roxas connaisse Sora, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sora n'avait ni frère ni cousin, donc il était peu probable qu'ils soient de proches membres de la famille. Mais quelque chose criait en lui que Roxas, d'une quelconque manière, était lié à Sora, que grâce à lui, il pourrait le retrouver.

« OK. Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

-Sora », répliqua Riku, le cœur battant bien qu'il ne montra rien de son émotion.

Roxas fronça les sourcils et prit une pose songeuse, la main sur le menton.

« Hum... c'est bizarre. Ce nom m'est familier, mais impossible de me souvenir où je l'ai entendu. Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Il te ressemble », répéta spontanément Riku.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, il jugea bon de préciser :

« Il a ton âge, la même taille que toi. Des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Des yeux bleus. »

Tout en examinant attentivement les traits de Roxas qui évitait son regard, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé avec quelqu'un ? songea-t-il avec nostalgie. La dernière fois remontait à cette brève conversation avec Naminé, une fille de son ancienne classe d'art, il ne saurait dire combien de mois plus tôt. Il l'avait à peine reconnue quand il l'avait vue, preuve du temps écoulé. Il l'avait croisée par hasard dans une rue un jour de printemps et la revoir ne lui avait rien fait. Il aurait pu passer à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle n'était pas Sora. Mais il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle avait semblé soulagée de le revoir.

« Je cherche Sora, lui avait-il dit sans préambule quand elle s'était tournée vers lui, un lourd cahier d'esquisses serré contre sa poitrine, ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageant avec perplexité.

-Sora ? Euh... »

Prise par surprise, elle avait cligné des yeux avant de se reprendre, jouant avec une mèche blonde.

« Ce ne serait pas ce garçon de troisième qui s'est suicidé l'année dernière après que son amie...

-Il ne s'est pas suicidé, l'avait-il coupée. Il est parti, je dois retrouve.

-Oh... »

Elle lui avait jeté un regard dubitatif avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix légèrement craintive.

« Riku... Où étais-tu passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre...

-Je dois le retrouver, Naminé. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas revenir.

-Riku, Sora est... »

Il avait tourné les talons, et s'était enfoncé dans la foule, sans répondre aux appels de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait plus revue ensuite. A son tour avait-elle, tout comme son passé, disparu dans le brouillard de la foule. Ou plutôt était-ce lui qui s'était effacé de la vie de ses anciennes connaissances, de son ancienne vie.

« Ça ne me dit rien, désolé. »

Roxas paraissait troublé.

« Mais, reprit-il, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, je suis sûr que tu le retrouveras. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois partir.

-Tu... »

Riku tendit la main vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet individu n'avait aucun lien avec celui qu'il recherchait si désespérément. Il pouvait le sentir, sentir le souffle de l'âme de Sora, l'appelant, à quelques pas de lui.

Roxas fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Je dois partir », répéta-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas, accroissant la distance entre lui et Riku, et anéantissant les attentes et les espoirs de ce dernier.

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré. »

Il se détourna et quitta leur bulle protectrice pour rejoindre la foule et le monde.

Figé, Riku le regarda se fondre dans la foule.

Il pourrait le suivre. Il pourrait mettre de côté sa mission et sa volonté de retrouver Sora pour rejoindre Roxas. Cesser ici et maintenant sa quête perdue d'avance. Retourner à la vie, retourner au monde et aux relations humaines. Revoir Sora à travers Roxas. Ça suffirait. Ou peut-être pas.

Sa main retomba lentement à son côté. Roxas disparut dans la foule. Il était seul. La présence de Sora s'était dissipée.

Quelques passants le toisaient d'un drôle d'air. C'était la même expression qu'il avait vue brièvement sur le visage de Naminé ou sur les traits de Roxas. Riku lâcha un soupir forcé puis rentra dans la foule, reprenant sa route interrompue.

Il appartenait à cette foule vorace, qui n'avait d'autre dessein que d'effacer son individualité, de l'engloutir, de le digérer. Elle prenait pour ne jamais rendre. Kairi s'était arrachée à son étreinte pour mieux être brisée, comme la mer sur les récifs. Sora avait été happé par la foule et disparu à jamais entre ces silhouettes anonymes. La foule avait pris et n'avait pas rendu, et deux âmes s'étaient éteintes dans cette ville cruelle, aussitôt oubliées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Personne ne connaissait le nom de Kairi ni celui de Sora. Mais lui survivait encore, et il survivra tant que le visage de Sora n'apparaîtra pas dans ce brouillard de visages inconnus. Il le retrouvera avant de disparaître.


End file.
